


The One with the Curse

by kanoitrace



Series: Tumblr Fic [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, M/M, True Love's Kiss, Witch Curses, bird!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean Winchester must save his betrothed from an evil curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from pharocomics: Cas has been turned into a loud, flappy bird and Dean must find someone with magical powers to cure his beloved's condition before 24 hours pass.
> 
> I may have navigated outside the parameters of the prompt a little, but... I'm fairly impressed that I managed this at all? I almost couldn't stop laughing long enough to actually get this written. I don't even know... I apologize for this.

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful child of noble birth named Castiel. Castiel was the fairest in the land, with eyes the color of sapphire and hair the darkest shade of the night sky. Castiel was the crown jewel of the kingdom, until one day an evil witch named Crowley cast a spell on poor Castiel. Crowley, who was jealous of the young noble's beauty and betrothal to Dean Winchester, prince of the neighboring kingdom, turned fair Castiel into a large, black bird.

The kingdom in mourning, Castiel's parents placed their child in a tower hidden away deep in the enchanted woods so that no harm may befall their darling heir.

Now, years later, Prince Dean is on a journey to rescue his beloved from Crowley's spell.

He has already been to see the wise woman Charlie, who informed him, "Dude, have you  **never**  read a fairytale in your life?  **Hello**! True love's kiss? Should totally work!"

With that in mind, the prince traversed the great plains of Lawrence, the Leviathan sea, solved the trickster's riddle (and also may have inadvertently offered his younger brother up as said trickster's bride), and braved Purgatory forest, otherwise known as the  _Enchanted woods_  (all the while wondering what kind of psychopathic parents put their kid, alone, in a tower in the middle of this death trap).

Now, Dean stands face-to-face with the large, squawking bird that is his beautiful fiancée, He knows it can be none other than the fair Castiel due to the inky black feathers and sparkling, jewel-like blue eyes.

As he reaches for his avian amour, Crowley appears with an evil cackle.

"Oh, Dean, really now. Why do you need that silly thing when you could have me?"

Dean glares at the witch. "I told you, Crowley. Our time together is over. Why can't you just let it go?"

"So long as I have our precious memories to treasure, I can never let you go. Now come with me"

"I don't take orders from you!" Dean growls, shoving Crowley to the ground with an overdramatic flourish.

"Dean! How could you!?" Crowley wails. "I thought it meant something when we howled at the moon together!"

Dean lifts an eyebrow. "Yeah, if I'm honest, that was a little weird."

Crowley sniffles. "Fine! Have your damn feathered fiancé! I'll find someone else to howl with! I deserve to be loved!" And then he is gone with a flash of smoke.

Dean sweeps the large bird up into his arms and stares deeply into its eyes. "It's time to change you back."

The bird tilts it's head, staring just as deeply back.

Dean presses a kiss to the bird's beak, and it transforms into a very beautiful, very naked man.

Dean's eyes bulge (as well as other body parts a bit further south), and his face turns a bright scarlet befitting of royalty. "You're a dude!?"

Castiel furrows his brow, once more tilting his head to the side. "You didn't know?'

Dean shakes his head mutely.

"Does it bother you?" Castiel asks.

"Oh hell no! I'm relieved, honestly. I was afraid I was going to have to continue pretending to like girls for the rest of my life!"

Then they kiss once more. And again. And yet again. In fact, they end up sharing much more than "true love's kiss" up in that tower. Twice.


End file.
